Son
by Peeta'sAuthor
Summary: I got bored...and wrote this.  Damian and Bruce get in a fight  I don't write about that much  "I hate you" And tears stream Bruces face. Damian leaves...


My words came out slower then his tears, and they were colder then the winter brisk. My tears still hidden behind my eyes, and my voice choked behind my tongue. "I need no one." Were the ice cold dagger's I stabbed at my father. "I hate you!" finshed the winterness of my words. How could I stand there lying to him. I winced as his tears steadily ran down his cheeks. He stepped forward and I backed off. "I love you, son" he spoke sadly, as if it were an excuse for me to shut my mouth. No I thought, no way, not ever. "Liar!" were the first words that slipped past my lips. Yes I thought, that should hurt him. Bang, bang, bang, were the shots of my words. Them stinging with blood and pain, a bullet through my father's heart. "Goodbye." I spoke softly and then bolted into the night. I don't need anyone. No one at all.

"Bruce?" Dick's words broke through my sadness. I looked up at the Winged bird standing in front of me. I nodded. He came closer and knelt in front of my chair. "He didn't mean it." Now his words touched my heart, I knew he was right. But when someone says those words to you they hurt. They burn your eyes, they crack your heart. And bar your soul for trust and hope. He didn't mean those words, Dicks words, spun in my head. Thank you God for Dick, I thought. "I know" I let out as the tears stopped. Dick stood up and grinned. There he goes again, making me feel better. Gosh were was Damian? Was he alright? I was spitting things out in to my mind. I had to find Damian, I had to find my son!

It was getting colder, and snow began to fall. I wish it was summer, I wish I could fall asleep. I was lost in the dark alleys of Gotham. I had never lost my way in Gotham before. I had never felt alone like this before. Heck I should go back. How could i? why would I? I was stupid, I was tired, I am cold. I used those words I swore off of. Mother did this to me, I desided to blame her. I had to blame someone. She made m unlovable. She made me bitter, dark, and cold. She made me say those things, she put them in my head. Why couldn't I just be normal kind? I was a Robin, and Batmans child. That's why I said those things aswell. I was Bruce's Wayne's son…

"I have to fin him now damn it!" Dick was arguing with me, saying it was cold, snowing and Damian had found somewhere safe. "he's not stupid! He has found a place to keep warm." Dicks words were convincing, but I wasn't listening. In one ear, out the other. Thank you senses. Dick shut up! Please just come with me. Oh right he can' read minds can he? "He's my Baby, I need to go and find him now. Your either coming or you aren't but either way, get out of my way!" I grumbled to him. He shrugged finilly shutting up. Than it went okay. At least he stayed silent in bat-mobile. I have to get my boy back. I had to save my son.

Father. Father. Father. I need you. I love you. He was slipping away from me. I was slipping away from myself. I was sleepy, I was crying in the dark. Goodbye father, I did it this time. I can not take it back this time. "Damian!" wait a voice from the cold darkness, echoed. Father. My voice did not speak. I was so cold I was drowsey. Couldn't speak. Father….

He is alive. I forgive him, I let him down before. I shouldn't of blamed him. He gets it from me. I know he doesn't hate me. I now know I need him. He needs me. "Damian?" his eyes opened. "oh thank God." Alfred spoke suddenly. He had frost bite, but he was okay. I hugged him, his tiny arms barely had the strength to sqeeze me back. But he did his best. "Father I-I don't hate.." I cut him off. "I know, that's already forgotten, i love you." I smiled. "Get some sleep. He layed back down. And closed hi eyes. "Get some sleep son…" he smiled in his sleep. I stood there watching him sleep in my arms. I loved him so. I didn't care about the stupid fight. We were both being rediculous. Fighting over his mistake of saving my life. Joker had the best of me, and he payed him a few kicks in the ass. And I was to proud to say I was impressed and proud of him. Like his father. He stilled his body and slept in my hold. He was safe now. I was returning a favor, saving him and keeping him safe. "I love you Damian, I love you boy." I whispered so no one could hear. I was listening to him breath. I was proud of my blood line. I was happy I still had him. I knew he didn't hate me. He needed me that much was obvious. He was safe. In my arms. My son….~THE END~


End file.
